ABC for Zevie!
by zevieshipper13
Summary: A bunch of unrealated oneshots- unless i say otherwise- involving Zevie! I take suggestions! DM me them on Twitter or write them in your reviews! Please and thanks! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! You know, because its been sooooo long. *note the sarcasm*****hahahah Well, I'd like to give a quick shoutout to Inkheart4112 for giving me permission to write this story! And for convincing me to not delete my twitter account! Love youuuuu! **

**Also, shoutout to the peeps that got my author's note from Broken right! Craig is from Drake and Josh! **

**Well, hope you like this story! And since I don't know how to work PMs on here, DM me on twitter (Zevie_shipper) or write your suggestions for upcoming letters in your reviews! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTR.**

_A: Arm Muscles_

_Stevie POV_

"You know what I've noticed lately?" Kacey asked me as I was getting books out of my locker.

"What Kacey?" I said pretty much monotone. I really didn't care, to be honest.

"Zander's arms!"

"What are you talking about?" I closed my locker and looked at her like she had three heads.

"Hello! Have you seen them lately? They're huge!"

"What?" I was really confused.

"They're so muscular, it's like he's going to rip his shirt and turn into The Hulk."

"Kacey, hold up. Do you like Zander?"

"Ew! No! I was just being observant! Gosh Stevie, get your head out of your butt!"

"Well its just the way you were talking about him…."

"No. But come on, during band practice take a look. Then you tell me I'm wrong."

"Whatever Kacey." I walked away from her and to my class.

THREE HOURS LATER

"So, Didja take a look?" Kacey said as we walked into the band room.

"Take a look at what?" Zander asked. Mine and Kacey's eyes both went wide.

"Nothing!" We said at the same time, probably faster than we should've. Then Kacey ran out of the room. I probably should've too but I didn't.

"Okay then….. Crazies." He walked over to his uke and picked it up. Now I know that something that small shouldn't be heavy, but the way his muscles bulged mad it look like it weighed 10,000 pounds. I couldn't help but stare.

"Like whatcha see, Steves?" He joked, noticing that I was staring. _Crap. Hurry Stevie, think of a cover up._

"Uh, yeah. Is that a new ukulele?" _Nice!_ I would've high fived myself for that one, but then I'd look stupid.

"No, it's the same one I've always had?" He questioned. _Shoot._

"Oh, well it, uh, looked new."

"Is something wrong? You seem a little bit off your game today." He sounded concerned. It was sweet.

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

"Okayyyy." He obviously didn't believe me.

"Hey Z?"

"Yeah?"

"This is going to sound odd but…. Have you been working out lately?" I saw his smirk and knew he took it the wrong way. "I-I'm not wondering, Kacey is." I said quickly. His smirk got wider. I grew more and more uncomfortable. "Its just that she said your arms looked bigger and and that you looked like you could be The Hulk and-" I was cut off by his finger on my lips.

"Hey Steves, how does that foot in your mouth taste?" He teased. I kicked his shin and pushed his hand off of my mouth.

"Jerk."

"I was kidding!" He said while holding his shin. I started to walk out of the room; I don't have to take this.

"Yes." I heard behind me.

"What?" I turned around to face Zander.

"Yes, I have been working out. Nice to know someone noticed." He smirked.

"Why? You already have girls following you around school." He walked up to the door and got up in my face. I could smell his breath mint.

"All for you baby." He walked out the door while smirking. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. Next thing I knew Kacey was standing outside the door.

"So, am I right? Or am I right?" She winked. I laughed we hooked arms.

"Come on, let's go."

We walked to Kacey's car and she drove me home. But the only thing I could think of was Zander. His face that close to mine. His arms. His breath mint. And I gotta say, I didn't mind it one bit.

**Hope you liked it! Give me some suggestions for B please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! So I'm in like the best mood ever. Wanna know why? MAXWELL GEORGE SCHNEIDER REPLIED TO ME ON TWITTER. Also, you're reviews! I love that y'all are so into this story after just one letter! Means a bunch to me!**

**P.S. Thank you hoaluvpatrome567, Allyouneedislove49887 on and lifewithzevie_ on twitter for giving me some ideas for B!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR or Ann's Bra Shop.**

_B- Bra Shopping_

_Stevie POV_

"Stevie! I didn't know that you had such good taste in dresses!" Kacey said as she pulled a little black cutout dress out of my closet. "You're totally wearing this one to our gig!"

"Hey Steves, what's up?" Zander said as he walked into my bedroom. We were supposed to be having a writing session. "Wait, do I have the wrong time? I thought you told me to come over at 2:30 so we can write."

"Yeah I did. Kacey here decided to drop by for a little while, which turned into a few hours. Sorry, we're almost done." I said.

"Um, no! We are not almost done!" said Kacey.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you just pick out my dress?" I asked confused.

"Yes! But I realized that you're going to need a different bra if you want to wear it! And you don't have any bras that will work for it!"

"Okay, I'm just going to leave." Z said as he backed out of the room.

"No Zander, stay. Kacey, don't you have something?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be wearing it!"

"Uggggh! Fine, let's go shopping." I said. Once again Zander started to back out of the room. But I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him over next to me. "If I have to do this, you're coming with." He groaned but followed me anyways.

AT THE MALL

"Ooh Stevie! Forever 21 has a sale!" Kacey squealed.

"Kace, we're not here for sales! I need your help!"

"C'mon Stevie, you don't need me." I glared at her. "Please?" She begged. "Come on, it's eighty percent off everything! And besides, Zander's here! He can help you! Please please please please please!"

"Fine, fine go!"

"Eeeep! You're the best!" She blew me a kiss and ran over to the store.

I turned around to go into Ann's Bra Shop with Zander, but he was gone.

"Zander!?" I looked around. I heard a sneeze come from the trash can behind me. "Zander? Oh Zander? Come out, come out wherever you are!" I said acting like I didn't know where he was. He still didn't come out. So I walked over to the trash can. "Come on Z, I'm not stupid. Now quit being a baby and come into the store with me."

"I don't want to."

"Seriously? You don't want to go in a store where hot girls are walking around in bras and underwear?"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" He popped up from behind the can and walked over to me. I smirked, for it was Monday afternoon. I knew no one would be in the store.

Once we were inside the store Zander realized that there were no hot girls and tried to leave.

"Z, come on!"

"No!"

"What's it going to take for you to stay with me?" He took a second, but soon the light bulb went off in his head.

"You have to show me every bra you try on." He smirked.

"You aren't allowed to try on bras here smart one." I smirked back.

"Okay, then show me the ones you buy when we get back to your house."

"No!"

"Fine then. I think the food court is right around the corner. Meet you in an hour." He started to walk out.

"Ugh, fine!" I groaned and walked up to the racks of different sized bras. "I hate you." I muttered under my breath. He just chuckled to himself.

Halfway through picking out bras Kacey had walked and insisted that I buy more than I needed. Just in case. So I ended up buying eight new bras.

"Alright Stevie, I have to get home! Can't wait to see you in that dress!" Kacey said as she walked to her car while Zander and I walked over to Zander's.

"Whatever."

"Come on Steves, let's go back to your house." Zander pulled me into his car and drove back to my house. We walked up to my room and I started to grab my songbook so we can start writing.

"Ah ah ah, not yet." Zander grabbed my book out of my hand and set it on my desk. "Its time for the fashion show." He winked. I rolled my eyes. Well, might as well get this over with so we can start writing. I grabbed the bag of bras and started to put one on. Then I put on my top and walked out to 'show' Zander.

"Um, no!" He said when he saw me.

"What?"

"I can't see the bra! Shirt off. Now."

"Perv." I said as I took off my shirt. "Happy now?"

"Very." He smiled.

Seven bras later we finally started writing.

"Hey Z."

"Yeah?"

"Since when were you such a guy?"

"Since when were you such a girl?" he retaliated.

"I don't know. You've spent all day staring at my chest, why don't you tell me?"

"Touché."

"Seriously though, since when have you been so, I don't know, hormonal?"

"Since I became friends with you." He joked.

"Yeah, ok sure."

"But really Steves. You're hot. Don't forget that." I was kind of surprised to hear that come out of his mouth.

"You're weird." I said. _Wow, nice comeback Stevie._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just write."

"Sounds like a plan."

**Hahahaha ya like? Review pweeeaaaseee! C ideas anyone?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm going to die. You wanna know why? Because ZevieObsessed2012 and Libba The Amazing are killing me with their updates. Seriously, go read their stories. Like every single one. Now. **

**Okay, thanks to everyone that gave me suggestions! **

**Disclaimer: I don not own HTR or LunarMoonWater's idea Cup Noodles and DreamOutLoud31's idea Cold, which together eventually turned into this idea.**

_C- Chicken Noodle Soup_

I was laying in my bed coughing and sneezing up a storm and trying to nap. I had been sick for three days and sadly I had to miss Gravity 5 rehearsal. But on the bright side, I got to sleep in. That is, if I get any sleep in the first place.

It was three in the afternoon when I heard someone knock on my door.

"Zander? What are you doing here?" I said, half asleep, my voice barely audible. He chuckled.

"You're my best friend and you've been sick in bed for three days! What do you think I'm doing here?" I was obviously confused because he soon answered his own question. "I'm here to make you feel better!" He plopped down next to me on my bed.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Tell me what you want, and I'll do it. Today I am your servant."

I couldn't help but smile. "Well, I could go for a back massage…"

"Your wish is my command." He smiled.

"Z, I was kidding."

"And I wasn't. Roll over."

"If you insist." I rolled over and closed my eyes. I felt Zander's strong hands on my shoulders. I sighed.

I guess I fell asleep because I woke up snuggling Zander, my head on his stomach, his arm wrapped around me.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty. Well, I guess its more like good night."

"You stayed even though I fell asleep?"

"Of course! Oh and I almost forgot, I brought you something!" He got up from our position and grabbed a container out of his school bag.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked curious.

"Only your favorite thing to eat when you're sick, Chicken Noodle Soup!" He handed me the container and a spoon. "Be careful though, its still kind of hot."

"Aww, Z. You didn't have to do this for me."

"I know. I wanted to."

I smiled as the soup. I downed it in twenty minutes.

"Thanks Zander."

"My pleasure baby."

"You know, you truly are the best friend I could ask for."

"Oh come on, that's not true." He blushed slightly.

"Yes it is! Who else would bring me over chicken noodle soup and give me a back massage and let me fall asleep on them for three hours, and be totally fine doing it."

"Hmmm, no one." He winked.

"Exactly." I sat up to give him a hug. "I'm already feeling better." I whispered into his neck while we hugged. We pulled our bodies apart but our faces stayed really close. I stared into his eyes and before I knew it his lips were on mine. Soon the kiss deepened, but I pulled away.

"Stop," I said out of breath, "I don't want to get you sick."

He put his hand on my neck and pulled me into his lips again. "I don't care."

After our little make out session it was almost nine o'clock and time for Zander to go home.

"Bye. And thanks again, for the massage, and the soup, and…." I said dragging on.

"The making out? Please, thank you." He winked and walked out. My face turned a bright shade of red. I rolled over and fell asleep, my bed still smelling like Zander's cologne.

It was two days later and I was finally back at school. But as soon as I walked in and to my locker I noticed something different.

"Hey Nelly, Kev come here." I said as they walked past me.

"Hey Stevie, you're finally back!" Kevin said.

"Yeah we started to think you died or something." Nelson added. I smiled, then I remembered why I called them over her.

"Where's Zander?" I asked.

"At home, sick with a cold." Nelson said.

"Man, that must be spreading fast around here!" Kevin commented.

"Yeah, must be." I smirked. I knew it wasn't spreading. I got out my phone and texted Zander.

_Told you you'd get sick. –Steves_

**Yeah, that's it hahahaha. Hope ya like! Review pwease!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mi amigo! Hahah sorry, I have a Spanish test tomorrow lol. Are y'all ready for D? Let's just say, if you know me, you should've expected this chapter. Hahahahah**

**Muchos gracias for your kind reviews! They make me so happy! And thanks for the suggestions!**

**Okay, now that I'm done with thanking you guys and throwing random Spanish into this Author's Note I think I'll end it so you all can read what you actually clicked on this this to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTR**

_D- Dance Partners _**(See, told ya)**

I had been dancing for almost three hours now in the dance studio next to the band room, and I still hadn't nailed that trick. I promised myself that I wouldn't stop practicing until I had it. So no matter how tired I was, I was still going. It was probably time number 42 before finally I did it successfully. I walked over to the stereo, pressed play, and began my dance. I ran through it without messing up. It felt amazing. I turned around to walk over to my cubby and get a drink when all of a sudden I heard clapping. I turned around to find Zander standing in the door way.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I heard music when I was walking to the band room. What is this place?"

"It's the dance studio." I explained.

"Oh. It's cool. I never knew this was here." He said.

"Well it is." I grabbed my water and got a drink.

"I didn't know that you danced. Heck, I didn't even know you were flexible. But you were really good."

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Sorry, it's just…. I've never seen you look so graceful and gorgeous before."

"Thanks." I said only half paying attention.

"How long have you been dancing? I mean, skill like that couldn't have happened in just a few months or something." He asked me.

"About 14 years now."

"Holy geez Steves! 14 years!? That's a lot!" His eyes were wide.

"Yeah I know. But I love it. Other than Gravity 5, it's my life."

"Well you're amazing."

"I wish the head master at Julliard thought so too…"

"What's Julliard?"

"It's a preforming arts college in New York. I have an audition for it next week."

"Wow, New York? That's so far away."

"Yeah I know, but it's always a dream of mine to go there. I just have to get in."

"Well, if you dance like that, I'm sure you will." He smiled.

"I hope so."

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Have you ever even danced before?"

"Sort of. I took a few classes when I was younger for my mom. I'm sure I still remember how to do most of it."

"Okay well, this is going to sound odd but could you dance with me?"

"I guess. But why do you need me to?"

"My audition includes partnering, which I've never done before."

"Oh alright."

I pressed play on the stereo and the music boomed throughout the room.

"I'll tell you when I'm going to need your help, okay?." I told him, he nodded. I started to let myself go, and just dance.

"Now be ready, I'm going to run up to you and jump. You're going to catch my legs, right below my knees and spin me. Then I'm going to back walk over off of you. Just let go when it looks like I'm stable upside down. Got it?" He nodded again.

I preformed the move perfectly and Zander did exactly what I told him to. I was kind of amazed that Zander picked up so quickly.

"Great! That was perfect!" I ran to him and gave him a hug!

"Ew Steves, you reek."

"Wow, thanks Z." I said jokingly as I pulled my body off of his.

"I was kidding. Come here." He pulled me back into a hug. "You know, girls sweating is kind of sexy." He whispered in my ear.

"Did you just imply that I'm sexy?" I retorted.

"Possibly." He pulled away and winked at me.

"Whatever hormones. Come on, let's do it again." I pulled him back out to the center of the dance floor and started the music.

ONE HOUR LATER

We had performed our trick without a problem at least six times so we had started working on new tricks. That was, until I looked at the clock and realized it was past 7 o'clock and I was late for dinner.

"Shoot, I gotta go!" I said as I grabbed my things out of my cubby.

"Darn, just when I was getting the hang of this." He joked.

"Next time." I said back.

"Hey Steves," He said as I was walking out the door.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you get in. I mean even though its crazy far away and I'll probably never see you, I hope you get in."

"Thanks Z." I smiled genuinely at him.

"Just remember me when your Beyoncé's back up dancer, okay?" He joked. I laughed.

"Okay. Bye um, what was your name again?" I joked back. He smiled.

"Ha ha so funny." He walked up to me gave me another hug. When he pulled back he left his arms around my waste and I left my hands wrapped around his neck. "You're amazing. I'm sure the Head Master will love you."

I blushed. "Thanks Z." I glanced at my phone to see the time, "Okay, I really have to go! See you later!"

"Bye! Hey, keep me posted on your audition!"

"Will do!" I kissed his cheek and ran out.

ONE MONTH LATER

"ZANDER ZANDER ZANDER ZANDER!" I ran up to him in the hallway. I tackled him to the ground out of excitement.

"Well hello to you too." He joked as he laid in the middle of the hallway with me on top of him.

"I GOT IN!"

"What!? Really!?"

I nodded with a giant grin on my face.

"That's amazing Stevie! I'm so happy for you!" I got off of him and he gave me a big hug.

"I can't believe this. I actually got in! I'm moving to New York!"

Zander's smiled visibly got smaller.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just, New York is so far away. What am I going to do when I don't see your face every day?"

I smiled, "I'll visit! And hey, maybe you can get in too! Julliard gives scholarships to singers and musicians too!" He nodded but didn't seem any happier. "Look, we have too strong of a bond for it to break just because we won't see each other every day. I won't let that happen and I know you won't either. We're best friends, and we will be for the rest of our life's."

"Promise?" He looked up at me with hope in his eyes.

"Swear." I smiled and he pulled me into another hug and spun me around.

_Yep, best friends forever._

**Reviews! And E suggestions!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So before I do my other two new stories, I thought I'd update this story! Sorry it took me so long, I had no idea what to do for E! I'm still a little wary of this chapter, for I totally pulled it out of my butt and its kind of out there- in my opinion- but I hope you like it! Whoa, major run on sentence!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR or Cat Valentine like behavior or this idea I got from an episode of Glee. Hahahahahahahaha**

_E- Energy_

"Hey Zander!" Kacey said as she walked into band practice.

"Whoa, someone's awfully perky this morning." I said as she plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Heck yeah! My mom went to the store and bought these new vitamins! I took one this morning and now I'm all happy!" She started bouncing up and down on the cushions. I grabbed her shoulders, restricting her movement.

"Calm Kacey."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Stevie entered with Nelson and Kevin behind her.

"Kacey's going cray cray because of some fancy new vitamins."

"Cray cray?" Stevie asked amused.

"Shut up." I said back.

"Anyways, whats this new vitamin?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah and what's in them to make you so hyper?" asked Nelson.

"I'm not sure but it's a really pretty color blue and you chew it and it tastes like blueberries and rainbows and unicorns!" Kacey started jumping up and down and clapping London Tipton style.

"Rainbows and unicorns? You sure these are safe Kace?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah! Here try one!" She took a vitamin out her pocket and chucked it at Stevie's face. Stevie ducked and it hit the wall as Kacey started laughing hysterically. I walked over to where the vitamin landed and picked it up.

"Looks safe." I said. Kevin took it out of my hand and sniffed it.

"Smells safe."

"Only one more thing we can do to determine the hypothesis," Nelson said, "taste it." We all turned around to face Stevie.

"Why can't you guys try it!?" She asked annoyed.

"Because I can't mess up my looks with possible side effects." I explained.

"And I already take vitamins. I don't a chemical reaction to happen." Nelson said.

"What about Kevin? You eat everything!" Stevie walked up to Kevin and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Well because I'm…I'm…"

"You're what?" Stevie got in his face.

"I'm scared alright!" He admitted.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are a bunch of babies." Stevie grabbed the vitamin out of my hand and popped it into her mouth. She swallowed it with a disgusted face.

"Well I don't know where she got rainbows and unicorns because these taste like cough syrup."

"Wait, you're not having a reaction?" Nelson asked.

"Does it look like I am?"

We all shook our heads and shrugged.

"Here, try another one." Kevin picked up the box off of the coffee table and handed Stevie another. Nothing happened again.

"Kacey's just weird I guess." I gestured over to Kacey who was brushing her hair with a fork.

"Look guys! I'm Ariel!"

"Where did she the fork?" I asked.

"Who knows. Come on, lets practice."

LATER THAT DAY

"Kacey, you okay?" Kevin said as we sat down at the lunch table.

"No. My vitamins are gone."

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"Idk. I took a nap and when I woke the box was empty. It was a new too." She pouted.

"That's weird. Where could they disappear to?" Nelson wondered out loud.

"HEY GUYS WHATS UP ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL DAY THE SUN IS SO SHINEY AND THE BIRD ARE SO CHIRPY AND I'M SO HAPPY AND ENERGIZED AND HAPPY!"

"Stevie?" We all said in unison.

"What happen to you?" Kevin poked her face as if it wasn't her.

"KACEY'S VITAMINS!"

"You took them!?" Kacey asked with wide eyes.

"YUP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AH!"

"But I though they didn't have an impact on you?" I asked as I tried to get her to sit down. She just wiggled out of my arms.

"WELL HAVING THE REST OF THE ONES IN THE BOX PROBABLY HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!"

We all looked around. None of us knew what do.

"I'M GONNA GO GET LUNCH ON THIS PRETTY DAY AND THEN MAYBE I'LL BUILD A BIRD FEEDER OR MAYBE A HOUSE FOR MORE OF THOSE CUTE DOGGIES! BYE GUYS!" She skipped away giggling.

"Who was that and what happened to our Stevie." Nelson said.

"Took the words right outta my mouth buddy." Kevin responded.

"Maybe she'll be back to normal tomorrow." I said hopefully. "The box said they only lasted twelve hours."

"Yeah, one. How many did Stevie have?" Kacey chimed.

_Oh no._

THE NEXT DAY

I was at my locker when I saw Stevie enter the school jumping. She jumped over to me with a big smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile at her smile, if that makes sense.

"ZANDER! Look at my new shoes! They're called Moon Boots. I wonder if I could jump to the moon! If I can I'm totally bringing you with me! Doesn't that sound fun! Trip to the moon! Yayyyy!" She kissed my cheek and hopped down the hallway and into the band room. I followed her.

"Stevie, how many of those things did you take?"

"The box had like six left. So sixxxx!" She continued to hop. "Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Why!? Why you gotta be all up in my business bro!?" She asked defensive.

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to be." I said calmly.

"Kaykay!" She smiled began jumping around again.

FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL

I walked over to Stevie's house so she could help me with some songwriting. Since I'm practically part of her family, I just walked in the front door and up to her room.

"Hey Steves. Ready to write?" I said as I opened her door to her room. I saw Stevie crashed on her bed. I walked over and gently shook her. "Steves wake up."

"I'm up." She sat up and stretched.

"Hey, you're calm again." I noticed.

"Hah, yeah. Thank God." She started to fall back asleep.

"Hey, we gotta write. This is no time for sleep."

"Sorry. I've just had so much energy; I haven't really slept all week."

"Its cool. You can doze off I f you wanna."

"Nah, its okay. Once we get into it, I'm sure I'll wake up."

We began writing. The song was pretty good and we finished pretty quickly.

"Well, that was a pretty productive songwriting session. And now you go back to sleep." I said as I got off her bed.

"Yeah." She laid down and started to close her eyes.

"SO I think we all learned a very valuable lesson this week."

"And that would be?" She sat, obviously confused.

"Don't take vitamins from Kacey." I joked.

"Hah, yeah tell me about it."

"Bye Steves. Get some sleep." I said as walked to her door.

"Bye Z. Thanks." She laid down again and rolled over, her back to me now. I took that as my cue to leave. But then I remembered something.

"Steves?"

"What?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"Can borrow those Moon Boots sometime?" I winked, though I doubt she saw. Her response was chucking a pillow at me. "Okay, okay. I'm leaving."

"Bye." She said.

"Bye baby."

**Hope you likey! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! I haven't updated in forever! I'm soooo sorry! I've been crazy busy with school and dance team. Also, I have a had major writers block for this story. Why is the letter F soo hard to come up with! Anyways, sorry for my lack of originality with this chapter/letter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR or the lines that I'm *borrowing* from Glee. Lol **

_F- Fights_

"Oh look! Its Afro and Brace Face! What's up losers!?" Justin Cole said to Kevin and Nelson as he and the Perfs walked past our lunch table.

"Don't listen to them guys." Zander said to them as they frowned, staring at their pizzas.

"Yeah, they're just cocky jerks that pick on you guys for self-esteem boosts." I said while I rubbed circles on Nelly's back.

"Thanks guys." Nelson and Kevin said in unison. I'll never be able to figure out how they do that. They threw their unfinished slices of pizza away in the nearby trash can and slumped away to their next class.

"Ugh. I hate Justin. Ever since he and Molly started dating, he became a totally a hole." Kacey said. She was currently glaring at the Perfs table.

"Tell me about it. I can't believe you ever liked him Steves."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is what we are going to do about Nelly and Kev. I mean, we thought it wasn't bothering them, but clearly it is. Kevin threw away unfinished food! And not just any unfinished food; pizza!"

"We gotta fix this." Zander said.

The bell dismissing us from lunch rang. We got up, threw away our _finished_ lunches and walked to class.

BEFORE BAND PRACTICE

I was walking to the band room when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey baby." Zander walked up to me and slung him arm around my shoulder.

I sighed. "Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Nelly and Kev."

"Why? I'm sure this will blow over soon."

"Yeah, it's just that its reminding me of freshman year."

"What happened freshman year?"

"Well, let's just say, they were the jokes of the school. They were constantly bullied every day. It eventually ended, probably because I beat the crap out of the jerk doing, but I'm just afraid that its starting up again." I explained.

Whoa, how did I never know they were bullied?" Zander asked, slightly shocked.

"We made a pack to never bring it up. It made them too upset."

"Gotcha."

Zander and I were approaching the band room when we heard something slam into the lockers. We exchanged a look, and ran. Sure enough Justin and one of his buddies were holding Kevin and Nelson up against a locker by the necks of their shirts. Molly and her Perfs were standing by, laughing. I did notice that Grace was missing. Weird.

"Put them down!" Zander yelled.

"What are you doing!?" I whispered to him.

"Stopping this." He said.

"I'm not sure that's such a good i-"

"What did you just say?" Justin asked Zander, cutting me off.

"You heard me," He walked up to Justin and looked him right in the eye, "Put. Them. Down."

"Alright," Justin and his friend dropped the two boys, attention fully on Zander now, "It's not like I can't take two geeks and ukulele boy."

"Bring it." Zander said. Suddenly, Justin's fist was lodged into Zanders cheek. But Zander soon retaliated by shoving his into Justin's stomach.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Knock it off! This is stupid." I put myself in between Justin and Zander.

"Move Steves. I'm in the middle of kicking his butt!"

"Hah. Keep dreaming pretty boy. You were one punch away from a broken nose."

"Just shut up!" I yelled again.

"This is none of your business Loserberry or yours uke boy." Justin said to us.

"Okay, first of all, anything you do became my business when you decided to start bullying my friends."

"Whatever. I can take you too." Justin smirked.

"Ha okay. See here's what's gonna go down. Two choices: one; you stay here and I crack one of your nuts, right or left, that's your choice. Or two; you walk away and live to be a douchebag another day. Oh and also, I've got razor blades hidden in my hair. Mhm. Tons. Just all up in there." I smirked.

Justin glanced at all of his friends. They slowly backed away.

"I could've handled that." Zander said with a laughed.

"It was more fun together." I smiled.

Molly walked up to me, arms crossed, glare present and slapped me right in the face. My jaw, along with Zander, Nelson, and Kevin's dropped out of shock.

"You can't hit me." I deadpanned at Molly.

"Oh sure I can. Bitch!"

I took a deep breath, calming myself down. "You know Molly, you used to be just sort of unlikeable. But now I pretty much feel like punching you every time you open your mouth. So unless you want to have dentures by graduation, I suggest you walk away."

Molly huffed, crossed her arms, and stomped away. I smirked again.

"Wow Steves, I'm kind of surprised. Molly hit you and called you a bitch to your face and you didn't even touch her." Zander said.

"What can I say? I'm oozing self-control." I said sarcastically with a chuckle.

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for us guys." Kevin said.

"Yeah. I don't think Justin and his goons will be picking on us for a long time." Nelson agreed.

"Let's hope not." I said, while pulling the boys into a group hug.

"And Zander, sorry about your eye." Kevin said with a guilty look on his face. I looked up at Zander to realize his eye was slowly turning a black color.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It doesn't even hurt."

Nelson and Kevin smiled and walked into the band room. I walked up to Zander.

"Does it really not hurt?" I gave him a knowing look.

"Okay. It kills. But it was worth it." He smiled. I smiled back. Then, deciding to give him a little trouble, I poked the skin around his eye. He flinched and swatted my hand away.

"Ow! What the heck Steves!?" He laughed.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." I smiled. He put his arm around my shoulder again and we walked into the band room. Kacey greeted us with a semi- frantic look.

"You guys are twenty minutes late! Get over here, we have to rehearse!"

**Hope you liked it! G ideas please! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry!I've just been so busy lately! But today I'm home sick so I thought I would! Hope you like! Imma try to update the rest of my unfinished stories today too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTR!**

_G- Game On_

Ah, high school basketball games. You'd think they'd be fun right? Well, normally they are, except when your insane ex-girlfriend is team caption of the opposing team. Now do you understand my predicament?

All throughout the game our student sections had been yelling profanities towards each other. Heck, we both had giant dry erase boards to write messages on! I knew as soon as those came out things would get out of hand. But I didn't think it'd get as bad as it did.

Halftime approached quickly. After the cheerleaders and dance team preformed we were free togo talk to the players.

"Hey Steves." I said nudging her with my arm.

"Sup Z?"

"Good game so far. You're really kicking their butts!"

"Well thanks. You know, butt kicking is my favorite extracurricular activity!" She replied back sarcastically.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the home wrecker." My ex- girlfriend walked up behind us. I saw Stevie roll her eyes.

"Hello Courtney." Stevie smiled, obviously forcing it. "I wish I could say it's a pleasure to see you, but I don't like telling lies so.." I couldn't help but smirk at Stevie's reply. I can always count on her for a witty comeback.

"Oh you don't like lying huh? Then what do you call your relationship with my boyfriend? "Courtney smirked.

"Ex-boyfriend. And we're just friends. Now why don't you go back to your side of the gym and leave us alone." I corrected her. She gasped and stomped away over to her side.

"Nice Z. I think I'm finally started to rub off on you." Stevie winked at me and turned to walk back to her team. I laughed. And turned back around, facing the other side of the gym. Uh oh. The dry erase board war has started.

"Why is Molly's name on the dry erase board?" I asked Kevin.

"They're naming off school…sluts." Kevin said.

"What!? But Molly hasn't even had a boyfriend before." I looked over at the Perfs. They were all hugging a sobbing Molly. Never in my life have I ever felt bad for Molly Garfunkel, but right now, my heart was slightly breaking. Wow.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a chorus of OOOOOOO's. Looking at the dry erase boards, my jaw dropped.

_Stevie Baskara = home wrecker_

I looked over at Stevie, expecting her to be fuming. But instead, she was laughing. She honestly thought it was funny. Which made me laugh. Which, in result, made Courtney mad. Next thing I knew, my name was up on the board, and not in a good way.

_Zander Robbins = ELF_

Okay, that one struck a nerve. Yeah, I know I'm short but really? That's just low. Courtney's playing dirty. Well, two can play that game. I walked up to Justin Cole, the person who had our white board, and told him to follow my lead. Then I stomped over to Stevie, turned her around, set my hands on her hips, and slammed my lips to hers. She froze for a second but reacted almost immediately, putting her arms around my neck. Our lips moved in synch. I was assuming the crowd was going crazy but I wasn't sure because all I felt was fireworks.

Eventually we had to pull apart. They crowd was going insane as I had assumed. Justin had written on the board '_Hey Courtney! Check this out!' _with a bunch of arrows pointing towards us. And Courtney looked pissed. Stevie must've noticed too because she smiled and waved at Courtney, making her even more mad.

"Thanks Steves. I just-" I started but she cut me off.

"It's no problem. You just wanted to get revenge for her elf joke. It's cool, I got it." She smiled.

"So, still just best friends?" I asked, sticking my fist out.

"Still just best friends." She smiled. Her fist made contact with mine right as the buzzer went off. "I gotta go. Bye weirdo!"

Once the game had resumed, Stevie and Kacey were running up and down the court, dribbling and passing the ball to each other. The score was 57-54 us. Kevin, Nelson, and I were still in the stands screaming our heads off as Stevie went to shoot a three pointer. But as she jumped, Courtney slammed right into her, knocking Stevie to the ground, shutting the entire gym up completely.

Stevie is a tough girl. She can take just about anything. So, obviously, it was hard to watch Stevie roll on the floor clutching her arm, in tears. Not to mention the fact that while Stevie was screaming her head off, Courtney was also in tears; of laughter. And that's when I lost it. I sprinted out to Courtney, about to give her a piece of my mind when and earsplitting yelp of pain stopped me.

Stevie's arm was getting examined by the school's athletic trainer. Every time she touched it Stevie screamed out in pain. The trainer straightened her arm out and I noticed something sticking out of her arm. It made me cringe. I could tell it was painful. Stevie needed to get to the hospital immediately.

"Everybody out of the way!" I yelled as I pushed through the crowd of people surrounding Stevie. "Come here Steves." I picked her up bridal style and began to carry her out of the school. She continued to yell out in pain. Each sound made a new piece of my heart break. "Shhh its okay Steves."

"Zander it hurts so bad." She managed to get out through her sobs.

"I know baby, but it's okay. We're going to the hospital right now. It'll be okay." I kissed her forehead as I set her in back of my car. Soon enough we were at the hospital.

TWO HOURS LATER

"We have her x-ray results." The doctor said as she walked into the waiting room. Since her family was out of town, I was the only person there for her.

"And?" I asked.

"Well, her shoulder is dislocated and her arm is broken in two places. But, they're clean breaks so they should heal wonderfully. You're free to go visit her if you would like." The doctor walked away as I went to Stevie's room.

"Hey Stevie." I said quietly.

"Oh, hey Z. I didn't know you were still here." She said sleepily.

I smiled, "Of course baby. I'd never leave you alone like this."

"Like what exactly?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well I was kind of asleep until you walked in here. I'm not entirely sure what's wrong with me- other than the fact that my arm kills right now."

"Oh right. You have a dislocated shoulder and your arm is broken in two places."

"Ughhh I guess that means no bass for a few months."

I immediately felt guilty. If I hadn't kissed her to make Courtney mad this would've never happened.

"It's okay Zander; it's not your fault." She grabbed my hand, sensing my guilt.

"Yes it is. I knew Courtney hated you and I used you to make her mad. I'm so sorry. I should've known it wouldn't turn out good."

"Relax Robbins. It's okay. And besides, it wasn't all bad." She said shyly.

"And why is that? You got a freaking broken arm and dislocated shoulder. How can anything good come of that!?"

"Because I finally got to kiss the guy I've been in love with ever since we met." She smiled and looked right into my eyes. My heart leapt. I wanted to tell her that I felt the exact same way, but I thought I'd milk this one just a little longer.

"Oh really now? And who would that be?" I smirked at her.

"You tell me." She returned my smirk as she grabbed my shirt with her good hand and kissed me. When we pulled apart, I was at a loss for words.

"Fireworks." I managed to get out.

"Tell me about it."

We stayed together holding hands and cuddling until I knew that I had to get home. I kissed her one last time before I left. As I walked out the door I was stopped by a familiar voice that I've come to love.

"Hey Z?"

"Yes Steves?" I turned around.

"We are so not still just best friends." She smiled. I couldn't help but let a small chuckle out.

"Good."

**Thazzzz it! Hope you liked it! I tried to make it a longer one for the sake of me not updating for over two months! Let me know what you thought! And I'm still taking suggestions for the rest of the letters in the alphabet! Reviewwwww! **


End file.
